1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game animal luring devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game luring scent dispensing kit for selective securement to overlying supports, such as tree limbs and the like, for attracting game animals thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game attracting scented devices has been directed in the prior art for the luring of various game animals and the like for access to individual hunters and sportsmen. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a game scent dispensing organization that is positionable in an elevated position above typical game animal trails to enhance dispersion of the scent in use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,563 to Easley wherein a heated container directs a scent to emanate from within the container for dispersion about an area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,192 to Bilyeau sets forth a bag to be suspended by a tether line to permit directing of an aromatic scent therefrom for attracting of game animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,899 to Dehart provides a pad securable within a housing that is in turn attachable to a garment of a sportsman's clothing for attracting animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,502 to Foster utilizes a scent dispensing means positionable within a show for directing of the scent in a surrounding region.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game luring scent dispensing kit wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in application in directing of a game attracting scent and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.